Toy Story 4 transcript
Prologue: Bonnie's bedroom/looking at memorable photographs Woody: "Wow, look at those pictures." Rex: "I like this 1 with Bo Peep in them." Buzz: "Oh wow, I remember that day." Slinky: "That photograph was takin' when Wheezy was finally fixed 'cause he got a new squeaker and he sang a real good karaoke song right into Mr. Mike's red and white microphone." Woody: "I sure do miss them and their wonderful faces." Barbie: "So do we." Mr. Potato Head: "We all miss them more than you do." Woody: "Wait just 1 minute, you guys, the only way to stop missing Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy and the others is to adopt them into Bonnie's bedroom." Buzz: "Good idea, Woody, we'll all go with you." Mrs. Potato Head: "Then let's do it." Buzz: "We'll be back right before they get home safe and secure." Buzz: "To the Sunnyside Daycare Center, and beyond!" The toy friends carefully slide right down a rope right through Woody: "Okay, you guys, our mission is to adopt Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Etch and the others into Bonnie's bedroom." All other toy friends: Wildly All of the toy friends go on their mission to adopt Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Etch, Mr. Shark, Mr. Mike, Mr. Spell, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Jingle Joe, RC, Sarge and the Green Army Men into Bonnie's bedroom. Disney and Pixar pictures presents: Toy Story 4 Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: The Sunnyside Daycare Center (Bonnie doesn't go there anymore, she's in 1st grade right now) Woody: "Okay, you guys, here it is, the donation give away box." Buzz: "I bet they're all in here." Jessie: "Well? what are we waiting for? let's get to that box." Woody, Buzz and the other toy friends walk right over to the donation give away box without being spotted. Buzz: "Okay, now's our chance." Bo Peep: (from inside the donation give away box) "Hello? is there anybody around here? we need some help getting outta here." Woody: "Bo Peep? Lenny? Wheezy? guys? is that really all of you in there?" Wheezy: (from inside the donation give away box) "Yes of course it's all of us in here, and we really like to be reunited again." Buzz opens the box and finds their old good friends, and they're planning to be reunited. Jingle Joe: "Woody, Buzz, guys, it's so nice to see all of you guys again." Woody: "Do you guys think you're gonna like living here in Bonnie's bedroom with all of us?" Lenny: "Piece of cake, Woody and good friends." Buzz: "Well? what are we waiting for? follow us, everybody." Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake and Mr. Shark follow Woody and Buzz home to the Anderson family's house and all the way back up through Bonnie's bedroom window. Back inside the Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "Well, we're all here, now I'm gonna tell Trixie, Buttercup and the others to meet all of you guys." Bo Peep: "Good thinking, Woody, 'cause we've never met them before." Woody: "Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, guys, come on over here!" Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants and the Peas in a Pod come over to meet Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and Mr. Shark (who's appearing right through Bonnie's toy chest). Trixie: "Wow, who are these guys?" Woody: "Meet our old good friends: Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Rocky, Etch, Mr. Mike, RC, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and Mr. Shark." Dolly: "It's nice to meet you guys." Mr. Pricklepants: "We'd like to welcome you to this lovely bedroom." Rocky: "Me so thrilled to see all of you guys again." RC: "I can hardly wait for another race around course." Mr. Robot: "Mr. Snake and I are very thrilled to be adopted." Mr. Snake: In Reply Mr. Spell: "Welcome back." Jingle Joe: "You guys are so thrillin', even though I was designed by Sid Phillips in the 1st place, good thing he got rid of his evil toy torturing ways and decided to become a toy inventor." Mr. Shark: "And I finally got myself a new toy chest to live in." Lenny uses his spying vision and sees the Anderson family's car pull right up their driveway. Lenny: "Hey, you guys, look, I just saw a car pull right up the driveway!" They all walk right over to Lenny, and Jessie picks Lenny up and looks right through them. Jessie: "Oh my gosh, I don't believe this, Bonnie and her parents and brother, Brian are back home from the movie theater!" Bonnie, Larry and Julia (with Brian in her arms) go back inside their house. Larry: (from downstairs in the living room) "So, Bonnie, what did you think about the movie we just saw?" Bonnie: "It was super thrilling, I liked the scene where they play ice hockey." Julia: "Sounds like a real good movie to me." The 4 Anderson family members go back inside their house (Brian is in Julia's arms). Cut back to the toy friends inside Bonnie's bedroom. Approaching Woody: "Guys, Bonnie's coming, get into your positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep and the toy friends get into their positions, and Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, Woody, Buzz, guys, I'm back from the movie theater, now that I'm here, how 'bout we play a little rescue game?" Bonnie take Woody (action hero number 1), Buzz (action hero number 2), Bo Peep (damsel in distress), Jessie (another damsel in distress), Lenny (super spy binoculars), Wheezy (the penguin mayor), Mr. Potato Head (1 Eyed Bart), Mrs. Potato Head (1 Eyed Betsy), Hamm (Dr. Pork Chop), Rex (Dinosaur who eats force fields), Slinky (attack dog with a built in force field), the Green Army Men, the Green Aliens, Trixie, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly and the Peas-In-A-Pod. Bonnie: (speaking for Bo Peep) "Help, somebody save us!" Bonnie: (speaking for Jessie) "Somebody do somethin'!" Bonnie: (speaking for Mr. Potato Head) "You must choose, Woody and Buzz, how should they go down? great big shark? or death by vampire bats." Bonnie: (speaking for Woody) "Not so fast, 1 Eyed Bart, 1 Eyed Betsy and Dr. Pork Chop!" Bonnie: (speaking for Buzz) "Wait 'til the Penguin Mayor hears about this!" Bonnie :(speaking for Woody again) "I'm gonna use my super spy binoculars to find where he is." Bonnie uses both Woody and Lenny, and see Wheezy (the penguin mayor) by his desk. Bonnie: (speaking for Wheezy) "Is there a problem, brave young heroes?" Bonnie: (speaking for Buzz) "Yes, Mr. Mayor, there is a problem, what can we use to defeat Category:Transcripts